


The Bionic Woman

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bombs, Broken Bones, Comfort/Angst, Deception, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feelings, Feels, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Joker - Freeform, Loss of Limbs, Love, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Revenge, Romantic Fluff, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, Tragedy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker’s son has a new obsession: his father’s much younger girlfriend. What started as an innocent crush is quickly escalating to a full blown fixation, especially since Alexis decided that if he can’t have Y/N, The King of Gotham shouldn’t either.





	The Bionic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“Y/N…” Alexis gently taps your shoulder, smiling as soon as you open your eyes, “… breakfast is here.”

Even if you hear the shower and know he’s already up, you still turn towards The Joker’s side of the bed, stretching.

“Mooorning,” the sleepy Y/N hums. “I’ll jump in the shower too and we’ll be downstairs shortly, alright? You can start without us.”

“I’ll wait,” the 20 year old informs, watching his father’s girlfriend pulling down on her cute tank top before getting out of bed. The matching shorts makes her long legs stand out and he just can’t help it:

“Hey, when are you going to take a shower with me?”

The disapproving stare you give while heading into the bathroom makes the young man lift his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry! Sorry, bad joke. Ummm… but should I still hope though?”

You keep walking, uttering the perfect answer for his insistence:

“I wouldn’t bet any money on it!” you scoff and he laughs, the fake grin disappearing as the door is slammed.

“I got shampoo in my eyes,” J growls because Y/N’s words made him aware she’s there also. “What are you betting on?” he keeps on rinsing all the bubbles clouding his vision.

“Nothing really,” you take off your outfit in a hurry and slide the glass panel, sneaking in the shower by the King of Gotham. “Alexis came to say breakfast is here.”

“Oh goody, I’m kind of hungry,” he wickedly smirks when your fingers massage his hair until there is no more shampoo. “Did he run his mouth again?” The Joker asks and your silence is confirming the suspicion. “Are you going to trade me in for the younger model?” he slaps your butt to get a reaction and you snicker, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Naaaah, I like my old one,” the playful answer pleases him.

“Do ya’?” J glares at your boobs and you continue:

“What am I supposed to do with a kid? I need a real man, babe.”

“You sure do,” Y/N is slowly pushed against the back wall of the shower since he wants to add a bit of extra fun to his morning.

“The food will get cold,” you glide your hands down his wet body completely not giving a damn at this point though: feeling his soft skin and toned muscles makes you be up to whatever he desires.

“A quickie doesn’t take that long,” The Joker winks and leans over for a kiss, dodging your puckered lips in the next second. “Awww, not fast enough Pumpkin,” he teases and as revenge you grope him, knowing it will prompt retaliation. “Wanna play that game, hm?” J’s raspy voice gives you goosebumps as he lowers himself on his knees, satisfied when you let out a scream in anticipation. “Good lord, woman; I didn’t even do anything yet,” he gently sinks his teeth in your inner left thigh, purring louder when you squeal.

“I’m not a kid”, Alexis mumbles on the other side of the door because he’s been listening to the conversation going on in the shower. He softly punches the wood frame and Y/N’s increased moaning triggers him to finally exit the master bedroom at the mansion The Joker owns outside Gotham.

At least Alexis realizes he has to be careful after badly messing up three weeks ago: you are on speaking terms again and that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

It was Friday and J had to stay overnight at one of his clubs to wrap up a profitable deal with a new business partner. You were tired and decided to return to the mansion where out of boredom you had a few whiskey shots before going to sleep since there was nobody else around besides security patrolling the perimeter. Let’s just say they are not the most cheerful bunch…

At some point in the night, you sensed movement next to you and cuddled up to the body, assuming it was The Joker.

“I…I think I’m drunk babe,” your slurry speech made you giggle. “Wanna have fun?” and your hand went inside the boxers, immediately taken out by their owner. “That’s mean,” you admonished when you got squeezed in a tight embrace and felt your face kissed all over. “Such a tease,” you yawned and hugged the stubborn boyfriend. “And apparently a gentleman since you don’t want to take advantage of your tipsy girl,” the conclusion made the other party huff.

It was dark in the room and you wished you could have seen J’s face and how worked up he was by the closeness; you could tell anyway.

“Suffer in silence then,” you pouted and snuggled to his chest, definitely not suspicious about the episode because you had alcohol on board.

Next morning was a fiasco.

Something being abruptly swept from your arms made you open your eyes and saw The Joker dragging Alexis from under the purple sheets.

“What are you doing in my bed, hm?!”

J didn’t look happy and Alexis regained his balance, alarmed he got busted and stood there by the nightstand, intensely gazing at the carpet. 

“What’s happening?” you got on your elbow, slightly dizzy from the hangover.

“Yeah, Alexis; what’s happening?” The Joker sneered and those fierce blue eyes made the young man confess:

“I…I was making sure she’s OK after she had a few drinks. I was nearby just in case…” the weird reason was stipulated and you interrupted.

“Babe, you didn’t sleep here?!” Y/N frowned as she asked her boyfriend.

“No, I was at the club all night; just got back!” The Joker informed and you darted out of bed, ignoring the splitting headache.

“How dare you?!” the slap landed on Alexis’s cheek before you finished the question. “I thought you were your father!”

J’s son didn’t argue because he wasn’t given a chance; the detail that stood out in his mind was the fact that his parent didn’t suspect Y/N of anything, not for a moment.

It was a certainty that The Clown Prince of Crime was a jealous individual. Probably an understatement, yet he didn’t hesitate to suspect his own flesh and blood rather than his woman. Which made Alexis nervous he might get in serious trouble.

“Listen here, you asshole!” you shouted. “I won’t tolerate this crap, do you understand?!”

“I swear I only wanted to make sure you don’t need anything after you had a few drinks…”

“And how do you know I had a few drinks?! I thought I was home alone! Unless you creeped around the house watching me and that’s not cool! And why didn’t you say a word once you came in the bedroom?!”

Damn, you caught on to that! He didn’t think you would have since you were inebriated…

“I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean to be disrespectful…”

The Joker was annoyed but your tirade wasn’t over: based on previous behavior and evidence from past actions, it was clear he had a crush on you. So Y/N had to explain the best way she could:

“I love your father! HIM, not YOU! Frankly Alexis, I have a hard time even liking you these days!”

The 20 year old held in his breath, hurt by the bitter news: he kept on hoping you’ll switch your affection and give up on The Joker, yet his dream wasn’t becoming a reality. Not anytime soon. Maybe you required time to see he was a better, safer option?

The King of Gotham pretended not to be affected by your revelation; why would you mention something trivial as love anyway? It wasn’t part of the plan. The two of you only got together to aggravate Harvey Dent: J can’t stand your dad and you get a kick out of creating trouble. Your rebellion against the former politician doesn’t come out of hate; it randomly happens when he tries to be overprotective and you fight back.

A year and a half ago fighting back meant a date with The Joker that turned into a little bit more under the pretext of irritating Two Face. The truth is J looks great for being 47: he seems younger, kind of ageless due to his unconventional appearance after the Ace Chemicals incident; he’s intelligent, has a dope sense of fashion and to quote your own wisdom “the only one in town that can satisfy a woman.”

Yes, the 30 year old Y/N Dent could have chosen another boyfriend, but she actually stopped seeing other guys since she dated J. And for some strange motive, he stopped seeing other girls on the side too, all under the excuse of antagonizing The Coin Flipper (The Joker’s favorite nickname for your dad).

The supposedly pretend relationship progressed towards something else to the point of him going ballistic if anyone indicated anything about the age difference. Your favorite memory is when J lost it while you were at the hideout on Glisson Avenue. Y/N prepared to accompany The Joker for a gathering involving money laundering and got in the car first, when the unthinkable was implied:

“Oh, is your daughter coming also?” Max sarcastically inquired, believing it was hilarious to bring it up. New York’s gang third in rank doubted his stand-up comedy skills as soon as J’s grave voice snapped:

“My what??!!”

Max couldn’t fix the transgression and apologizing would have done nothing, especially since he got a bullet in his thick skull that halted any sounds before they came out.

“Anybody else that shares the same ideas?!” he addressed the crew and Frost replied for all of them:

“No, sir!”

“Get rid of the body!” J barked and got a kiss the second he was next to you in the back of the car.

“You didn’t have to do that; I really don’t care about a complete jerk’s opinion,” you whispered and J grouchily snarled.

“I do! I have a son; never had a daughter and I don’t want rumors about me sleeping around in my youth! Reputation is everything!” the wacky clarification made you smile.

You rested your head on his shoulder, wondering why you both went through so much trouble just to upset Harvey Dent.

*************

20 minutes went by and the couple still didn’t show up for breakfast. Alexis is rushing back upstairs to remind you and The Joker the food arrived; he’s straining to remain calm after you brushed him off again. It’s frustrating that Y/N doesn’t pay attention to his charms and fancies his father instead of the obvious, more convenient solution.

The door to the master bedroom is cracked and Alexis peeks inside: you are trapped under The Joker on your tummy while he keeps nipping and biting his way down your back.

“You know what would make that old gizzard lose his marbles?” he sucks on your soft skin, leaving a lovely hickey on your right hip.

“Please don’t call my dad a gizzard,” Y/N snorts, amused at the moniker nevertheless.

Your boyfriend ignores the complaint and his over the top proposal comes without any warning:

“If we get married, he would have a heart attack and die. That sounds amazing, doesn’t it?”

You roll on your back, not certain if you heard correctly.

“And if we had a baby, we can basically buy his casket. I mean, that would kill him for sure!” the delighted green haired pest rambles on. “Silver coffin goes best with his skin tone, we could preorder tomorrow. … … … … Why are you so quiet?”

“Are you… are you asking me to marry you?!…”

“Evidently. Of course I have to underline it’s for exasperating that old fart. Nothing else.”

“Of course…” you sniffle and The Joker buries his face in your neck, waiting.

“So… yes?”

He feels a faint movement and sighs:

“Are you crying?”

“N-no…”

“Liar,” he lifts his head up to look at your teary eyes. “You’re reading too much into this; the sole purpose is to annoy Harvey.”

Alexis is listening at the door, his fists so tight the nails are cutting the flesh. The young man’s ears are ringing and he can’t stand watching his father making out with Y/N, definitely about to have sex again.

And that’s when the diabolical intention takes shape in his brain: if he can’t have Y/N, The Joker shouldn’t either.

*************

1 hour later

J is entering the kitchen, aiming for the coffee first. As he pours the hot liquid in a cup, his son nonchalantly interrogates:

“Where’s Y/N?”

“Skipping breakfast; she’s going to visit Dent and give him some important information,” the elusive description infuriates Alexis because his father is not saying anything about proposing to his girlfriend.

“Why do you always have to win?” he resentfully mutters and J suddenly pays attention to his offspring.

“Huh?!”

“Do you think it’s cool parading around with something that should be mine?!” Alexis yells, shaking from the outrage he can’t control. “I won’t let you have her!! You can’t have her!! She’s mine!!”

The Joker slams the cup on the counter, angrily directing his suspicion towards an envious son:

“What the fuck did you do?!”

************

You barely backed out of the parking lot and drove a few feet when your cell phone rings.

“Hi babe,” you slide the screen, steadily driving on the paved alley.

“Get out of the car!!!” The Joker shrieks and you defend the decision you both agreed upon minutes earlier:

“I’ll return shorty, ok? I’ll tell my dad and…”

“Alexis rigged the car! There’s a bomb inside, it’ll explode soon!! GET OUT!!!”

“Oh my God!” you slam the breaks and flee the vehicle in a hurry, panicked.

As The Joker is running out of the mansion followed by a few henchmen, the loud explosion throws Y/N to the ground; debris fly all over the place and a few hit the collapsed body.

The small group reaches you and they are not sure if you’re still alive: there’s a lot of smoke, rubble and ashes around the unconscious woman.

“Hey Y/N, wake up!” J kneels by your head, attempting to wipe the soot on your cheeks.

“Help me with this!” Frost commands the others and the hood is lifted off your feet, everyone present freezing at the bloody mess concealed under the heavy piece of metal: your left leg is severed from below the knee, bone shards sticking out of the punctured skin.

“I need a doctor!” The Joker shouts and Richard is already dialing the number on his phone. “Somebody call Dent!” he orders and cups your face, worried about the serious condition you’re in. “Y/N, can you hear me?”

No answer and no movement.

The crew doesn’t even pay attention to Alexis, too absorbed wrapping Jonny’s jacket around the amputated leg. He silently watches everything, shocked to assess the aftermath of his actions.

“I didn’t mean to do this…” he pulls on his hair, terrified at the frightening view. “I swear I didn’t mean to…”

“GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!” The Joker finally notices the young man’s presence, returning to his task of trying to wake you up.

Two goons drag him away against his will while he keeps bawling and shouting:

“Dad, I didn’t mean to! Please, I didn’t mean to!!! Daaad!!!!”

***************

5 days afterwards

“I’m here to see Y/N,” J straightens his shoulders in front of Harvey.

“I already told you she’s not doing well enough to receive visitors,” Two Face grinds his teeth and the men standing behind are making sure to block the entrance.

The fact is J wasn’t stopped from coming into the property, but he was denied access to see you for the past two days since you were brought to your father’s villa.

“I want to see my girlfriend!” The Joker reiterates and his own team is prepared to intervene if the boss decides to fight his way in.

“You have such a nerve showing up here again!” Dent brings up what’s been eating him inside and lashes out: “Your son crippled my daughter! Or was it you and blamed another in order to cover your tracks?!”

“I had nothing to do with it!” J defends himself and his threatening demeanor alerts Frost his employer is about to snap. “Alexis doesn’t live with me anymore; he’s on the other side of town, constantly under surveillance. Understand?! So get the hell out of my way!”

“Don’t you have any respect for the state she’s in?!” your parent changes tune. ”Y/N needs to rest!”

The Joker exhales and glances at the second floor where he knows your room is, electing to force his luck.

“Fine, I’ll be back tomorrow! Got it?” his finger goes under Harvey’s nose, then turns around and walks away in front of his goons. “Hold my coat,” J takes off the purple garment and shoves it in Frost’s hands, speeding towards the building.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Harvey screams although he guessed The Clown’s intention: J is climbing the decorative ladder full of roses leading to your bedroom’s balcony and in a few moments he’s on the terrace, stumbling on the long curtains as he steps inside.

The room is converted into a medical ward, a bunch of supplies neatly organized on extra shelves needed for your special care. The Joker takes a sit on the side of the bed, watching the pale Y/N peacefully sleeping. The IV dripping pain medication and a mild sedative into your bloodstream makes a faint beeping sound each time 2 milligrams of liquid is released from the intravenous bag. 

The thin blanket you’re covered with reveals your curves, making it obvious more than half of your left leg is gone.

The Joker pecks your forehead, hoping you’ll wake up before your father will barge in and kick him out.

“Sleepy head,” he takes the hand that’s not hooked to IV in his, gently massaging your fingers. “You have a visitor…” he smirks as soon as your eyes are narrowly opened.

“J…?” you try to concentrate, yet it’s almost impossible to verbalize your thoughts. “You … where…” the incoherence halts the sentence. “ Where were…you?”

“I was at the private clinic,” he justifies his absence. “Then Harvey brought you here; the damned Coin Flipper was a total dick and didn’t let me see you.”

“What did you just call me?!” Dent huffs because the compliment received as he opens the door to your room doesn’t strike his fancy. He wants to yank The Joker away but seeing his daughter starting to cry halts his movement and harsh words he’s about to spill out.

“I…I lost my… my leg…” you slowly blink and attempt to wipe your tears, not having too much coordination due to all the strong medications you’re taking.

J bends over and kisses you, willing to compromise for once.

“It’s alright, Pumpkin. We’ll get you another one, ok?”

You nod a yes and The King of Gotham shifts his head, gazing at his adversary.

“OK?”

Harvey stretches his facial scars in a vexed grimace, temporarily agreeing with The Joker for his daughter’s sake. 

**************

After 4 months

“Ummm, I think I’m ready,” you nervously pull down on your short dress, emerging from the walk-in closet. It feels awkward because this is the first time going out after the incident; you wanted to cancel but J insisted you’re overdue for a date.

“There she is,” your boyfriend snickers and gestures for you to sit in his lap. The titanium prosthetic custom made for you lights up certain pressure points with each move you make, yet the unique design doesn’t necessarily mean a boost in confidence.

“Can we just order some sushi and spend the night home?” you beg and The Joker abruptly declines the suggestion:

“Nope, I already made reservations at our favorite restaurant and then we’ll go to one of my clubs.”

He digs in his suit’s pocket and takes out a small box, urging you to open it:

“For you to use,” he winks and you gulp, opening the extravagant container that reveals… fancy business cards engraved with words that make you laugh:

– Bionic Woman

– The Joker’s Fiancée

– Future Mother Of His Baby

“Lemme clarify,” he points out at the first line. “Bionic Woman because you could literally pass as a superhero with superpowers with this amazing new leg of yours.”

You keep giggling and he continues: “The second one is pretty self-explanatory and the third… we have to work on.”

The happy look on your face gradually dies out.

“You know what the doctors told me,” you sadly smile. “After the complications from my… accident, there’s less than a 15% chance for me to get pregnant.”

“I can work with whatever percentage!” J boasts, not a fan of your mood switch. “I don’t want to brag, I’m a modest person,” he dramatically flares his arms, ”but I’m good at what I do, even if I’ll probably have to get into Pilates or something to up my game; but I bet you 10 million dollars I can make it happen! Unless you’re a chicken and don’t have the guts to bet.”

“Deal,” you hesitantly accept the offer, aware of J’s strategy.

“Oh, almost forgot,” he reaches the coffee table for another present wrapped up next to the laptop. “This is for us.”

You pull apart the shiny paper and burst out laughing again seeing the book presented as a gift: “Miller’s Funeral Home Casket Catalogue”.

“We have to make a decision for the old gizzard’s coffin because he will die for sure when we’ll announce our plans to get married.”

“Please don’t call my dad a gizzard,” you frown. “He’s only 8 years older than you.”

“Like I said: a goddamned old gizzard,” The Joker passes his fingers through his hair, slapping your side so you can get up. “Now that you have business cards to share and a good catalogue with stellar options, I think we should go eat. I’m starving,” he follows you towards the elevator at The Penthouse, fascinated with the prosthetic that is actually a work of art. You are able to wear your stilettos also and J pinches your butt, aroused.

“You know what your best superpower is?”

“No,” you grab his arm to make sure you’re not going to trip on the carpet.

“Annoying your dad! I mean, with our combined efforts, we can at least hope for a stroke before we even give him the final blow with the marriage news.”

You snicker at The Joker’s perfect scheme, wondering why you both go through so much trouble just to upset Harvey Dent.


End file.
